


【游戏王 | 闇表】淹没之舟（合集）

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #高中校园架空，两人为同班同学##注：ooc较严重，涉及一方有恋物癖（足控）情结，为避免不适请谨慎阅读#阅读顺序：淹没之舟→孤立国度→非自愿的引诱者/密室中的诱惑者与被诱惑者





	【游戏王 | 闇表】淹没之舟（合集）

 

_+ **淹没之舟+**_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

那是个安静的午后，武藤游戏清楚地记得，当时的教室里只有他、亚图姆和城之内三个人。

 

 

难得的课间活动，所有人都跑出了教室。

城之内窝在课桌的位洞，那个监控的死角中偷偷打着掌上电动；而他正在看一本游戏策划的指导书，肩上突然传来一阵触感——他僵了下，抬起头来，亚图姆不知何时从后排踱步到了他身边。

 

像往常一样。

对方轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，压低声音：“艺术馆三楼美术教室。”

 

然后是靠近耳边的一声轻轻呢喃。

 

“老时间。”

 

 

他感到耳畔有些烧红的迹象，微微点头，那个不知令班上多少女生心动的身影从自己身旁悄然离开。他合上书，没有了再继续看下去的兴致——有些心跳加速，望向教室的另一角，城之内依然在忘我地打着电动，这个发现使他稍微松了口气。

 

 

还好，没有人发现。

 

 

 

 

亚图姆有个秘密。 而他，是唯一知道那个属于他的秘密的人。

从来不主动去参与男生间那些略显低级玩乐、黄色笑话的亚图姆；只是一直一直安静坐在自己位置上，不是看书，就是偶尔捣鼓着卡牌游戏的亚图姆；品学兼优，总是愿意不遗余力地去帮助其他人的亚图姆；还有……一次一次地帮助着被其他男生欺凌的自己的，亚图姆——

 

——有着不为人所知的，恋物癖。

准确来说，他是个足控，却不是一般意义上，看着动漫女生修长双腿的照片便会满足的足控。

 

 

他忐忑不安地迈进艺术馆的大门，老师提前下班，进入这里变得十分容易——但万一有人进来，这一切就会立刻失去控制。

 

好在通往三楼的路上，除了一位巡勤的老师（他用‘因为上课时落了东西所以现在来找’这样的拙劣借口勉强打消了对方的疑虑），没有任何其他人再出现了。  太阳光透过高处墙壁半米多的窗户照进走廊。在不完全的黑暗中从楼梯的出口走向那漫长通道的另一端，心跳也在点点加剧。

游戏深深呼吸，咽下自己有点咸味的唾液。

 

 

推开美术教室的门，他一眼便看到了靠在深红窗帘背后那带着一双同样深红双眼的同班同学。 看着对方走到自己面前也是几秒钟的事。游戏被拉住手带进房中，推往了离门口最近的桌子，他不习惯地垂着双腿坐在上面，亚图姆则半跪在地上，露出一副近乎是虔诚的姿势。

这样说真的有点奇怪，但他没法顾虑这么多。

在对方目光的注视下，游戏缓慢地解下自己的鞋带，脱掉鞋子放在地上，然后对方脱去了他的袜子，那时大概是十一月，微微的寒意，日光照耀下显得男孩的脚异常的白净。 亚图姆捧起了他的左脚，两只手轻微的触捏似乎在寻找一个合适的角度。然后，他一点一点的，把它……伸进了嘴里，黏湿和温热，这是游戏那时唯一的感受，对方并不只是很轻的舔，偶尔也吮吸着，在空气中发出“Chu”的声响。 艺术馆隔着体育馆，开在高处的窗户清晰地传来隔壁室内篮球场里初二男生打比赛的声音，像是不切实际的画外音。

 

游戏忍不住颤抖起来。 他冷静得，几乎令自己害怕。 亚图姆的视线时不时瞥过来与他的相遇，他感到一阵战栗，却说不出话。脑海中只有被那双眼眸包围的安心感。

 

 

 

 

从初中的时候开始，就一直在被班上的男生欺负。

不是一个两个看他不顺眼的对象，而是几乎所有的人，都伸出手来想要把他推入一个深渊之中。

 

一开始也会反抗，试着去寻求帮助，但越是这样做，那些男生便越是变本加厉地把他更狠地欺负与对待，有时几乎是往死里整——扔他的书包，用厚重的课本砸他的腿，在他跑步的时候突然冲过来把他撞倒，让他的两膝与手肘都血流不止……

 

他开始麻木了，不去反抗，也不去求助，甚至于接受他们对于自己的欺凌，嘴角扯起的弧度显示着他自己似乎也乐于其中。

 

 

如果没有那件事——

如果没有亚图姆的话，也许他早就已经，坏掉了吧……

 

 

又是一个喧闹的课间，他的笔袋被作为了再一次整蛊他的工具。男生们起哄，把它在天花板间扔来扔去，他起身去追回，却总是在还差一点的距离落空——‘加油啊，游戏，就差一点了哟——’——恼人的声音从四面八方传来，他茫然地站在原地，不知道该怎么办才好。

 

这时笔袋突然落到了亚图姆的桌上。

 

他显然是在很认真地看着新的练习，对于周遭发生的事情毫不知情。

但这回他终于被影响了，抬起头来眨眨眼，他拿起了落在自己面前的笔袋。

 

游戏的眼睛放空地望着前方，他听到那个带头霸凌他的男生让亚图姆把笔袋扔给他们，但没有听到他的回答。疑惑地抬头，他看到起身的亚图姆，走到他的面前把笔袋塞进了他的手里，对他温和地说。

 

“这是你的东西。”

 

眼眶一阵湿热，他不知所措地抽动着肩膀，模糊的视线中，比起往常敏锐起来的听觉收录进了亚图姆教训那些人的话。他蹲在地上，抱住自己，感到一种不可思议的温暖触感在心中游走。

 

 

多亏了亚图姆……

所以当在机缘巧合之中，对方向他透露出那个难以启齿的秘密时，他仅是那么短暂几秒地睁大了眼，便露出了然的微笑，拍着稍显紧张的对方的肩并表示愿意替对方解决他的需求——

 

“游戏？”

或许是在他走神思考的那段时间，对方已经停了下来，站起来捧住了他的脸，似乎是想要吻他。 他愣了一下，但还是按捺住狂跳的心脏装作冷静地推开了对方。

 

“还是做，你的正事吧……”

 

他的声音小到自己都有些听不见，但耳边对方的笑声却是如此清晰。

游戏再一次红了脸，很久之后才别回视线。 坐在桌上，可以清晰地看见对方的舌头在自己的脚背上游离。 那一刻的感觉，无比复杂……

 

但是不知道为什么，并不坏……

 

当对方再次起身捧起他的脸时，游戏终于也向前倾去，接受了那个等待多时的吻。

 

因为，是亚图姆啊。

 

 

 

 

_**+Isolated Kingdom+** _

* * *

 

 

 

>  
> 
> 其实人跟树是一样的，
> 
> 越是向往高处的阳光，
> 
> 它的根就越要伸向黑暗的地底。
> 
>  
> 
> ——弗里德里希·尼采

 

 

 

 

那是一个秘密。

一个只属于他和游戏两个人的，秘密。

 

 

 

 

放下笔，轻合上本子，他支起手，将视线投向教室的别处。

女孩们叽喳的碎语传入他耳中，有几道爱慕的目光也间或落到他的身上，而他只是礼貌地回以一个礼貌的微笑，便能使对面人群发出高几十分贝的惊呼声。

 

“哇诶，你看见了么，看见了么，亚图姆同学刚刚对我笑了耶！”

“什么啊，你有没有搞错，他刚刚看的是我好不好。”

“太帅了，亚图姆同学……真难想象他竟然到现在还没有女朋友。”

 

……

 

他无意识地顾自笑了起来。

 

要是那些沉陷在甜美想象里的女孩，知道他刚刚在自己的笔记本里写下的是怎么样的内容的话，还会对他产生这样的憧憬吗？

 

答案，绝对是“不”。

 

 

不能去接触他人，也不能去接纳他人。

只要距离稍微触近一点半点，在其他人眼中光芒耀眼的他，就会暴露出如此阴暗丑陋的一面。

 

 

 

这便是，亚图姆所面临的困境。

他在一片孤立的国度中，所能做的只有定定凝视着镜面上笑容扭曲的自己。

 

直到游戏的出现，像一块击打在水面的卵石，从他的心底荡开层层涟漪。

 

 

 

 

“你们有完没完？！——”

 

城之内突然的大喊把他从纷乱的思绪中惊起，抬头时储物间里安静一片，但显然不是从一开始就那么安静，提着球袋的众多男生拎着跑鞋一哄而散，空大的房间顿时就只剩下了他们三个人。

 

对，他们三个。

城之内，他，还有武藤游戏。

 

亚图姆平静地站在原地，他眨眨眼，视线顺着城之内半蹲下去的身影移到了地上，那团瘦小的、正在不住颤抖的身影上面。游戏耷拉着头，发出细细的抽气声。城之内很想帮些什么忙，却是一副不知所措的模样。

 

“你没事吧，游戏……对不起，我，我是有点冲动了……但这次他们做的真的太过火了啊！把刀片塞到别人的球鞋里是做什么啊——”

 

眉头一皱，他一声不响地走到两人旁边。

 

“他们，又开始欺负游戏了吗？”

 

“啊，是啊……”回头一见是亚图姆，城之内顿时松了口气，“你不知道，自从上次有亚图姆你出面帮游戏教训那些男生之后，他们背地里就开始变本加厉起来了。”

 

他一愣，想起了不久之前在教室发生的那一幕。

虽然直觉提醒着他这并不是他的错，他还是没来由地感到一阵愧疚。

屈膝蹲下，亚图姆伸手轻轻拍了下游戏的肩膀。

对方僵了一下，慢慢抬起头，晶亮的紫色瞳孔被水雾弥漫，因痛苦而显得有些浑浊不清。

 

他的心一怔，像被揪紧般感到一阵钝痛。

 

 

 

不要这样看着我。

 

 

心底有个声音在这样大喊。

 

你该做的是头也不回地马上走开！

 

 

但他却无视了那个声音，半跪下去检查着游戏的球鞋内垫，他小心地取出那块沾血的刀片。

 

“游戏……能站起来吗？”

 

对方点点头，深呼吸了一口气后扶着储物柜的门慢慢地勉强站了起来。他的脸因疼痛和一定量的失血显得惨白，嘴唇发青，眼角也还是泛着泪。

看来伤口还是很深，眉头皱紧，他上前去扶住游戏，似乎是想起了什么，他转过身。

 

“城之内你先去上课吧，我带游戏去医务室处理一下，麻烦你跟老师说一声。”

 

好友点点头，这时上课铃也响起来了，对方来到门前，又再度回头看了他们俩一眼，才终于放心地小跑离开。

 

 

 

“下次一定要小心一点。”

“对不起……”

“伤口这么深，不是简单处理一下就能好的。可能会有两个星期都没法运动了，这段时间好好疗养吧，一定要记得经常换药。”

“……是。”

 

跟在游戏身边，医护老师所说的话他却一句都没有听进去。

亚图姆不安地强迫自己看向别处——纱布，胶条，红药水，什么都好——可他的视线却像被固定一样直直地黏在游戏那光滑白皙的脚背上。尽管那上面现在也还残余着三四条不小的刀口，甚至还粘连着一些未凝结的血，但这丝毫不能阻止它的美……不，不要再想了！

 

倏地起身，坐在边上的游戏似乎也被吓到了。

 

“亚图姆……同学？”

 

“抱歉，我最近有点鼻炎……医务室的药水，不大好闻……我，到外面等你。”

 

他在对方静静的点头后狼狈地开门冲到了室外。

紧闭上双眼，他试图洗掉残留在脑海里刚刚的画面，可十几分钟前对方痛苦的脸也跟着一起浮现出来，随后是那双明明属于男性，却和女孩子一样好看的脚……

 

 

带着包扎好的缠着一层厚实绷带的双脚，游戏在医护老师的搀扶下跌跌撞撞地一步步走了出来，亚图姆带着平日里那无懈可击的礼貌表情上前环过游戏的肩膀，对着老师道谢后搀着他迈下台阶。

 

“呐，游戏……”

 

对方转过头来看他。刚刚在脑海里编织许久的话此刻却怎么也说不出口。

不能错失机会了，亚图姆。心底淌着深深浅浅的回音，他最终还是开了口。

 

“老师刚才说了，疗养的时候，要经常换药，对吧？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“下次你要换药的时候，我陪你一起过来吧。”

 

“诶？”

 

“万一班上那些男生，他们又……我好歹还是可以阻止他们的。而且你这样，一个人也很不方便吧？”

 

 

对方愣了一下，反应过来时，恢复平静的双眼又再次蒙上一层细密的水汽。游戏极轻地点头，喃喃着道出一声，“真的，很谢谢你……”

 

 

 

不要这样看着我。

 

 

 

他的心又在不断叫嚣。

狠狠握紧了拳，亚图姆却只是轻笑一声，继续以一个乐于助人的同学的身份安慰着游戏，鼓励他积极起来。

 

 

 

 

游戏，是他最不想让他知道自己秘密的对象。

他不想在那双干净的眼睛里，看到对于自己那变态趣味的厌恶。

那会让他生不如死。

 

——然而，在他那本厚实的笔记本里，几十篇章的页目，都描述着他肮脏不堪的想象，他用万事皆可成真的虚拟现实为自己编织的美梦。

 

 

 

 

游戏发现了这本笔记。

 

 

他在了解到这个事实的那一刻如坠冰窖，但对方的眼底并没有他曾料想的那种情绪，除了些许震惊，他没有流露出任何其他对他的负面印象。

 

“亚图姆同学，原来有恋物癖吗？”

 

 

于是在对方充满惋惜与同情的目光中，他说出了自己深藏十多年的秘密。

所幸，对方完全表示了理解。

而早已埋藏在他心头的另一种思绪开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

“游戏你，可以帮我一件事吗？”

 

他小心地说出接下的话，果不其然，游戏睁大了双眼，露出不可思议的表情，但他没有立刻拒绝，而是动摇起来。

 

“如果做了的话，亚图姆会觉得好些吗？”

 

其实并非一定要做到这一步，恋物癖有数不清的可以解决欲望的方式，但他故意夸大了自己的严重程度，游戏眼中的不忍逐步放大，他的希望值却在不断攀升。

 

最后，游戏终于点了头。

 

“嗯，我愿意。”

 

 

从心底袭上的喜悦终于将他吞噬殆尽。

同时一阵叹息也从他清醒的意识中发出。

‘已经没法回头了。’

 

 

 

他终于任凭自己，成为了那汪洋大海中无所依凭的淹没之舟。

但……没有什么好后悔的。

 

 

 

 

——为了这一天，他预谋已久，不是吗？

 

 

 

 

__**+非自愿的引诱者+** _ _

* * *

 

 

 

 

> ****“我看着你，** **
> 
> ****让我的渴望的心** **
> 
> ****平静地流血至死。”** **
> 
> ****——弗里德里希·尼采** **

 

 

 

 

吵嚷的晨读区，英文章节与日语课本上连绵的字句不断的在声声朗读中重叠交错。一旁的阅览室寂静无声，而再隔过去的双人自习室则更显安静，除了笔尖在纸张上刷刷摩擦的轻微声响，再没有其他的不和谐音。

 

——所谓的自习室，其实是并排在一处的几座八平米的单独隔间。一张供两到三人面对面坐着讨论assignment的方桌，也就是全部了。

这里是整个学校最适合安静学习的地方。

 

当然，也不只是学习而已……

 

 

游戏不安分地挪动着双腿，无意识地将笔帽末端含入口中。

正弦，余弦，交叉的分数结构，三角函数到底要怎么解才好……

抬起头来瞄了眼对面的人，明明是主动约自己出来说要帮忙补课的人，亚图姆此刻却完全沉浸在有机分子式的世界里，似乎根本没有发现自己投射过来的目光。

 

算了。游戏轻叹了口气，学习什么的，还是得靠自己才行呐。

他埋下头，再次艰难无比地约分，化简；思绪终于逐渐融入了枯燥的学习中。

 

但立刻被打断——大腿，尤其是膝盖部分传来的摩擦感让他有些微妙的躁动；一开始是隔着两层衣料的双腿间的触碰，到后来突然转为了对方伸出的右手在他的腿腹上下摩擦着。

 

 

“亚、亚图姆？！——”

 

原来根本就没在学习啊？！！

 

对方却只是朝他微微一笑，轻轻地拉过他那被纯白色船袜盖住脚踝的左腿，抬起到了他的两腿之间。

意识到对方可能马上要做的事情，游戏心下一阵不妙。

 

“等、等等……在自习室里，也——唔！”

 

 

没有听到裤链拉下的声响，但就在一瞬之间，对方已经握着他还穿着船袜的左脚，慢慢贴上了自己的性器。胀硬又炽热的触感从脚背传来，游戏一时惊慌失措，挣扎着想起身，却奈何在此时的姿势限制下一点也挪动不了身体，只能任由亚图姆维持着握住自己脚踝的样子，一遍一遍地来回摩擦着他的性器。

 

无措地捂住自己的嘴，游戏一阵发颤，却感到无来由的兴奋：他知道图书馆的自习室隔音效果差的出奇，他只要稍微有那么一点吟喊出声，绝对就会被隔壁或外边的人听见。

但这件事本身也很奇怪了，作为一个性向方面还算比较正常的男性，他全身唯一被触碰的地方明明只有左脚的脚心，此刻生理上的快感竟已开始不断地从下腹袭来，而他的视线也再次迷蒙起来，水雾覆盖住试图采光的晶状体，游戏终于还是忍不住微微张开了嘴。

 

 

 

 

他突然想到了第一次去艺术馆替亚图姆纾解欲望时的回忆。

在紫红色朝霞透过玻璃窗的辉映中，从对方眼底透出的，那与平日里那种品学兼优的三好生的温和镇静截然相反的无法自持的狂暴，使他在进门的一瞬起就不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

 

羞耻，震惊，无措，各种各样的感受在对方脱下他的袜子并张口啃舐他的趾缝时一起涌上，但很快就因对方所展露出的满足而烟消云散。

 

第一次是难以言说的耻感，第二次是尚存的困窘与羞赧，第三次就已经形同自然。

到第五次的时候，将「例行公事」做到一半，对方突然起身解下了裤链，游戏却没有第四次时慌乱的推拒和畏缩，平静地看着亚图姆对着他的大腿根摩擦着自己的性器，而后上前来俯身吻了他。

 

那是他们的第一个吻。而后，他们第一次在美术教室里做爱了。

在亚图姆与他结合的瞬间，游戏放空的脑海里如影映机一样翻出了对方曾在笔记本里所写过的文字。

 

被整个班级孤立、欺凌的少年，在面向各方的努力依旧无果后，最终倒向了欲望的怀抱。

 

 

 

 

_**+密室中的诱惑者与被诱惑者+** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

从昏迷的意识中转醒，少年无措地睁眼，望着眼前全然陌生的环境。

 

 

 

「我为什么……会在这里？」

 

似乎上一秒都还在面前的课桌椅此刻消失无踪，取而代之的是落灰的钢筋与弃在一旁的混凝土。

建筑施工的铁具不规则地散落在地，图钉也零乱的倾倒开，满是钉痕的地面狼藉不堪。

 

 

这是一间废弃的校舍。

 

少年为自己做出的这一判断而颤抖不止。

 

扇翼斑驳锈蚀的笨重风扇在头顶轰轰作响，但除此之外，寂静中听不见一点声音。

 

一间废弃的校舍，这意味着什么呢？

 

 

暗色调的巨大仓库，像一座密不透气的死亡牢笼。

 

 

 

游戏下意识地想要站起来，却发现自己动弹不得。

双手双脚都被用白布条紧紧地与椅背和边角捆在了一起，稍一挣扎便会连人带椅一同重重地翻倒在地。

 

 

「我为什么……会在这里？」

 

那个问题再一次袭上，这次他却立刻就得到了答案。

 

 

 

“醒过来了？”

 

熟悉的声音从房间的另一端传来，那道身影也随即出现在他面前。

 

少年的紫色瞳孔在望见那个人时闪耀起来。

 

“亚图姆同学……！”

 

果然，只要自己遇到麻烦，对方就一定会来救……嗯？

 

游戏疑惑地抬起头，直觉告诉他好友的眼神有些不对，但他说不上是哪里不对。

 

是自己太紧张因而产生了幻觉吧。少年天真地想着，直到这一刻他都认为自己会出现在这间废弃的旧仓库里只是那些惯用了欺凌手段的同学们一时兴起开的一次小小的恶作剧玩笑。

而面前这个突然出现的人，就是三番五次前来搭救他的天使。

这一次，应当也不会例外——

 

 

他并不知道。

面前的人，不是天使。

恰恰相反，是一个恶魔。

 

 

下巴被突然扣住，震惊还未爬上他的眼角，对方的吻就先落了下来，唇上沾染着黑咖啡的苦味，侵入他口中更多的却是一种酥麻感，扫过上牙床和颤抖的舌面，被轻滑的齿背一阵泛酸。

 

「好奇怪……为什么……」

 

 

“惊喜吗，游戏？”

 

大口地喘着气，经过了一段长到令他觉得自己快要窒息的时间，对方终于松开了钳制，只是凑近他的同时，游戏开始不自觉地向后缩去。

 

“惊喜吗？”对方又问了一遍，露出一道莫名的笑。

 

“我为你准备的，密室。”

 

 

紫色瞳孔在无限的震惊中倏地放大。

少年唇上的血色逐渐褪为了一种无力的苍白，他终于醒悟过来并开始拼命地挣扎，但没用，对方只消往他的脖颈间稍一哈气，他便失去了所有倚靠的力量。

 

“不、不要……”

 

泪腺发达的双眼已开始分泌出液体，对方却像为此感到更加兴奋般，解下了他的外套、双手伸入他的衬衣，揉捏着他胸前的突起时，游戏感到自己的身体开始发热，但他无力控制也没法阻止要从嘴角溢出的吟喊；这一切在对方突然转到他面前脱下他的鞋时最终崩塌。

 

 

 

“不要乱动。”

 

强硬地攥住了少年不停摆动着想要避开的双脚，一切抵抗在对方看来都是苍白无力的。

 

“不——唔！……”

 

游戏又是一颤，这次被握上的是他的性器，他终于失去了所有抵抗的力量，徒然地瘫倒在椅面上，感受着下身不断传来的被揉捏和套弄的快感。

 

但是没有持续太久，在他第一次高潮后，对方就转而又握住了他的小腿，随后拉下了他自己的裤链。瞳孔赫然放大，游戏眼睁睁地看着自己的脚被对方抓着在他自己的性器上来回磨蹭。

 

脚底下的触感越来越湿热，也逐渐地越来越硬。少年闭上双眼，不愿意相信自己所面临的现实，但脚心传来的痒意却是如此真实，包括白浊液体最终喷射在脚背上的触感，竟使他自己也有一种莫名的快意……

 

 

 

当然，游戏不会知道。

 

这并非结束，只是噩梦的开始……

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

亚图姆漫不经心地放下笔，合上了本子。

 

右手托着下巴，他望向了教室中央，那个茫然站着、正被其他男生戏弄着的男孩。

 

紫色的无助双眼、衣袖间无法遮蔽的伤口、从额间到颈项上泌出的细密的汗，还有那张因为习惯承受而已开始为自己的苦痛露出笑容的悲伤的脸。

 

 

胸口莫名的一阵抽痛。

 

 

反应过来时，那只被传递在几双手之间飞来飞去的笔袋，最终落到了他的面前。

 

十几双不怀好意的眼睛盯着他，威胁他将战利品交还到他们的手上。

 

咧开嘴角露出一个嘲讽意味的笑容，亚图姆当然知道，自己该干什么。

 

他穿过人群，走到了那个不知所措的男孩面前。

 

“给。”

 

他将笔袋递到他手中，同时指尖也缓缓覆上了他那冰凉的手。

 

 

 

 

“这是你的东西。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

——那个时候，亚图姆还没有想到：

 

 

他笔下的故事，正在逐渐成为现实。

 

 

 

END#


End file.
